Hero-san!
by PurpleNarwhal15
Summary: Amelia Creed was surprised that her first time in Tokyo after 4 years would lead her to get into a fight, save a middle school student, and be given the horrible nickname of Hero-san. Who would have thought something like this would happen in one day? One shot(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Ouran fanfic and second story ever so if the format is weird I apologize! This is going to be a one shot,(I think so at least), but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC's.**

* * *

It was a chilly night in Tokyo when Amelia Creed walked down a quiet street re-living moments of her childhood. Currently on leave from her first tour in the United States Navy, Amelia took a week to travel from the base she was stationed at in Yokosuka to Tokyo to visit some old friends. Leaning her head back she took in a deep breath and smiled. The air was crisp and the quiet bustle of the nearby shops comforted the weary soldier. The wind whipped her auburn hair and stung her cheeks but she embraced it.

It had been four years since she was in Japan. Amelia would have liked to have stayed longer, but when both parents are in the Navy one doesn't have much choice. She often had to move due to her parent's assignments. Smiling slightly Amelia shook those thoughts from her head and was just grateful that she still had both parents that loved her. Relishing in the cold Amelia started to jog to her destination, food. Despite the long absence from her childhood home, Amelia could still remember the way to her favorite ramen shop. It didn't look like much, but the food made up for the lack of upkeep. Amelia weaved in and out of people, excited by the prospects of a huge ramen bowl, and slipped onto a side street for a shortcut.

Slowing her pace Amelia tensed up feeling that something was off. About 20 feet from her was a group of drunk men fighting a kid that looked to be in middle school. From the looks of it the kid was handling himself well as far as Amelia was concerned. _Not bad kid, it's like you don't even need me to rescue you._ Amelia thought with a grin on her face. After observing for another minute she noticed one of the men break a glass bottle. Her mouth quickly turned into a frown. _Oi, now that's taking it a bit far, don't ya think?_ Thinking it was the right time to intervene Amelia approached with caution, stomaching her fear for the sake of the kid. When she was about 10 feet away the same man managed to land a hit with the bottle and the boy crumpled.

Throwing away all apprehension Amelia darted into the fray taking a couple of shots in the stomach. Grimacing she ignored the pain and managed to knock the man with the bottle out with a quick upper cut to his chin during the midst of confusion. The kid was slowly regaining consciousness and Amelia groaned. _Hurry up kid, if my Commanding Officer knew I got into a fight I wouldn't be allowed off base for WEEKS. We need to finish this up._ Refocusing Amelia quickly surveyed the situation. There were three unconscious men, three very drunk men, and one angry drunk fool barely wearing any clothes. All and all Amelia deemed it doable and went to work. After 5 minutes of dodging and precise strikes, there were seven unconscious men and one very conscious and excited middle schooler. Covered in blood from a head wound the boy was staring at Amelia with a large smile on his face which greatly disturbed the 18 year old. Worried that he might have a concussion she slowly approached the boy.

"Are you alright? You took a nasty shot to the head." She questioned crouching down in front of him.

"I will be fine, I have had worse. But you, you were SO COOL! I only ever thought my brother could be that awesome but then you show up and handled those guys like they were nothing! It's like you're a super hero!" He said kneeling in front of Amelia with stars in his eyes. Leaning back Amelia eyed the boy warily.

"I wouldn't say they were nothing, I took a lot of shots and I am going to have some pretty bad bruises. They even got a hit on my knee those jerks. It's a good thing my parents taught me how to fight though right? But seriously we need to fix this, I know a place nearby that can help you not die." She said gently touching the boy's head with one hand and the other her growling stomach.

"Lead the way Hero-san! I can't go home like this anyways." The boy said slowing standing up. He bent down and grabbed a long object in a cloth and his bag that were scattered during the fray and motioned for Amelia to lead. Taking a step forward he lost his balance and fell against her.

"Gah! Please don't call me that. I have a name, Amelia, please use it. Oh, and no nicknames, just Amelia is fine with me. And why didn't you use that? That's a sword right?" She said putting his arm around her shoulder to support his weight.

"I didn't want to dirty it since my brother gave it to me for my birthday. If that's what you want Hero-san, I will do as you ask." The kid replied placing a closed fist over his heart. Rolling her eyes Amelia and the kid slowly walked towards the ramen shop, a true sight to behold for the shocked Ramen Shop Owner gaping at them through the window.

Bracing herself for the worse Amelia hobbled into the shop to be stared down by the scariest person, next to her parents, that she had ever met.

"Now Ryo-san, I can explain, h-"

"AMELIA CREED! How many times have I told you not to get into fights and bring strange men over! You are taking years off my life stupid child. Is this how we were supposed to meet again, huh, is it?" The angry middle-aged man said barging out from behind the stove waving a knife.

"To be fair, he is not a man but a child, and I only ever brought over friends from school you over protective squid." Amelia retorted shaking a fist at him while still supporting the slightly insulted middle schooler.

"Enough, lets patch the two of you up ok? We can fight later. You want your usual I'm assuming?" Ryo stated placing his knife down to walk into the back to grab a first-aid kit.

"Ryo-san, you always were my favorite chef." Amelia said wincing when she went to sit down.

"Kid, I never got your name. Care to share?" Amelia said finally getting the chance to observe the boy.

"Oh! My name is Morinozuka Satoshi! This place is so small, how is anyone supposed to eat in here!" Satoshi exclaimed gazing around like a child at an amusement park for the first time.

"Morinozuka, ehh? Hey Ryo-san! We have a rich kid here!" Amelia shouted as the man walked over to Satoshi and started dressing his injuries.

"But really, what are you doing in this part of town Morinozuka? It's below your standards is it not?" Amelia asked truthfully curious.

"Satoshi is fine Hero- ah, Amelia-san. I was buying a birthday present for my brother! I wanted to get him a custom tantō from a master blade smith but I wanted it to be a surprise so I snuck out of the house. If I took the limo everyone would know about it." Satoshi said grinning at Amelia while scratching the back of his head.

"A limo, really? Anyways did you get the blade? Can I see it?" Amelia asked leaning closer to the boy as he put his bag on the table. Satoshi pulled out a simple box and placed it in Amelia's hands.

Opening the box Amelia whistled. "You must really respect and love your brother, huh?" She said smiling gently at the beautifully forged tantō.

"Yep! He is the greatest! I respect him the most o– ouch!" Satoshi winced cut off from the Ryo touching his head.

Amelia turned to him with a serious expression on her face. "How do you plan on getting home Satoshi?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully saying, "Hmm, I haven't really thought about it! I will just walk home, that is how I got here."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "That is unacceptable. I don't care how tall you are, you are not walking home this late with that kind of blade. Especially not with those injuries. Call someone to pick you up."

"But that will defeat the whole purpose of me sneaking out! Ahh Hero-san don't act like this!" Satoshi whined reverting back to his original nickname of choice.

"Enough. You will call your family or I will do it myself, do you understand?" Amelia said with force and authority that surprised Satoshi. Her hazel eyes were glowing with repressed anger and without a thought he straightened his back.

"I understand." He said taking out his cellphone. Ryo had finished patching up the two teens and started making Amelia and Satoshi ramen while waiting for his family.

The bowls shortly came out and Amelia handed Satoshi a pair of chopsticks. The two began to eat in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Satoshi, but I can't let my new friend get hurt after such a valiant effort now can I?" Amelia said while slurping a noodle.

"I'm sorry too Hero-san, I wasn't thinking… but IT IS THE GREATEST HONOR TO BE CONSIDERED YOUR FRIEND HERO-SAN!" Satoshi said bowing to Amelia in thanks.

"Pfft Hero-san? I will never let you live that down Amelia" Ryo said snickering behind his knife.

"Just get back to your cooking old man, I want seconds." Amelia said holding up her empty bowl.

"Me too! That was the best thing I have ever tasted! It's better than what the cooks in our house make!" Satoshi said praising the old man.

"I am the best after all" Ryo said making a cringe worthy pose that made Amelia bury her head in her arms.

The three individuals talked for a half hour more about random things simply enjoying each other's company when the door opened to the shop. In walked a tall teenage boy and a limo driver. Satoshi visibly froze as the young man approached him in silence. Amelia watched the two stare at each other and Satoshi slumped his shoulders in defeat. Turning to gather his things he spotted Amelia and his eyes lit up.

"Takashi, this is Hero-san! She saved my life from being mugged and made me call you, Hero-san this is my brother Takashi. He is a third-year in high school." Satoshi said motioning his hands between the two.

"My name is Amelia, which Satoshi keeps forgetting, but it is nice to meet you Morinozuka-san." Amelia said with a slight nod because her body was too sore to do anything else.

"Takashi. Thank you Amelia." He said getting down on his knees to bow.

Surprised and terribly uncomfortable Amelia walked over shaking her hands. "Please stop, I am American and bows like that make me extremely uncomfortable. A hand shake will work for me." Amelia proceeded to grin holding out a hand to the still prostrate Morinozuka.

Raising his head he grabbed her hand and stood up surprised at the calluses he felt on her palm. The two individuals shook hands and Takashi felt a large amount of respect and gratitude towards this foreign girl.

"Let's go Satoshi." He said and turned around to head back to the limo. With a final nod at the door to Amelia and Ryo he made his way outside leaving Satoshi inside to say his goodbyes. Satoshi hugged Ryo and Amelia getting their numbers before walking towards the door.

"When you are not grounded come back for some food kid!" Ryo said cheekily with a slight wave. Amelia just shook her head at the old man's antics.

"Don't be getting into any more trouble Satoshi, I am only on leave for the week and won't be able to save you next time." She said grinning at the boy.

With a bright smile and a quick wave he dashed out of the shop shouting "I will never forget you Hero-san! Ryo-san! Goodbye!"

The shop was now empty and the pair sat down and sighed. "He made it sound like we died or something, I feel offended." Ryo smirked at Amelia. Snorting Amelia turned back towards the counter noticing a familiar wooden box left sitting on the table.

"Satoshi… you idiot." Amelia said and the two busted out laughing barely able to control themselves.

Inside the limo Satoshi was telling his brother about the new friends he made and the whole drunk mugging situation. Takashi, was impressed at how Amelia handled the situation and was grateful she made Satoshi call home. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to his little brother. With a small smile Takashi turned his head to the window thinking about how scared his brother will be when he gets home, now that will be impressive.

* * *

 **Whelp, that was it. It was an interesting idea that popped into my head that I felt like sharing. I hoped you liked it! Like I said earlier I am thinking about leaving this as a one shot but I am not completely sure. I am a novice writer so it takes me a while to write these things hehe. I tried to make Amelia an adult but still a teenager since she is not longer in high school and is in the "real world" so I hope it worked.**

 **I hope you all stay well and have a lovely day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for vanishing, but real life got in the way and I was very busy over the summer with an internship. Since people said they wanted me to continue (thanks for the love, you guys are amazing :D), here is another chapter. This is not as long as the first chapter and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC's.**

* * *

"Satoshi, I know you are excited to see me, but you need to let go. You holding me to your chest is making me look like a pedophile, so please stop." Amelia said being crushed by the arms of Satoshi.

Amelia looked around the park feeling the judging stares from the people around them. They both looked beat up to the point that she got more than a few raised eyebrows. She was an adult, so she could see how it looked bad, her hugging a beaten middle schooler. She just hoped that no police officers were around.

"I'm sorry Hero-san, but it has been so long since I last saw you! I just got so excited. Plus you don't look that much older than me anyways." Satoshi said finally letting go of Amelia while blushing slightly.

"Satoshi… it's been two days, and I texted you the next day reminding you that you forgot the present. We even decided to meet here at this park." Amelia said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And I take offense to that last comment, I look like an adult thank you very much. I have more wrinkles than I care to admit for an 18 year old."

Amelia took the box out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Oh yeah… well anyways now that we are here, why don't we do something?" He asked putting the box under his arm.

"Like what? I don't know what you want—OH MY GOD what is he doing over there?" Amelia said looking past Satoshi to a tree. She could clearly see Satoshi's brother standing behind the tree observing them.

"Who Takashi? My parents won't let me leave the house by myself so they made him come with me. But since I came to get his present I made him hide." Satoshi responded.

"Just call him over." She said sighing.

It has been a long few days for Amelia. She got a call from her CO saying that she didn't get the Christmas leave she requested and now she had to deal with Satoshi and his antics. It's not a surprise to say that Amelia was not happy. Takashi walked over giving a nod to Amelia before settling next to his brother. Noticing that they were drawing a lot of attention Amelia directed the brothers over to a bench where they could plan their next move.

"So, is there anything in particular you guys wanted to do?" Amelia said.

"Not really, I just wanted to spend time with you!" Satoshi said smiling. Takashi nodded in agreement which made Amelia sweat drop. _You guys are so not helpful, but I guess I get to pick._

"Ok then, follow me. There was one thing I wanted to do before I leave." Amelia said standing up. She immediately started walking and the two brothers followed. It took about 10 minutes of walking before the trio arrived at their destination.

"What is this place?" Satoshi asked looking at the worn building.

"Batting cages. I used to come here a lot when I first moved to Japan. It was a way for me to cope in a new environment. Something familiar I guess. I had been meaning to go back." Amelia said staring at the building. She tied her hair back in a low pony tail suppressing a smile. She failed to notice the look the brothers gave each other before they continued to stare at her.

"What are you guys acting shy for, come on!" Amelia said no longer containing her excitement as she jogged to the doors.

She walked into the building stopping at the entry way. The sounds of bats being swung brought a tightness to her chest. _I really missed this place._ After paying for her machine and grabbing a bat she stood at the plate calmly waiting for the first pitch. It came and she made perfect contact sending the ball to the imaginary outfield. Amelia chuckled as she waited for the next pitch.

Takashi and Satoshi just stood there watching Amelia. They had never been to a batting cage and wanted to try it, but they didn't want to disrupt her when she was so focused. The pair observed her form burning it to memory for later replication.

"She's amazing right? And she called ME her friend!" Satoshi said while looking at Amelia in wonder. Takashi ruffled his hair and nodded in agreement. Amelia quickly finished up and motioned for the brothers to walk over.

"Who wants to go first?" Amelia asked eager to teach her new students.

"ME! Please pick me!" Satoshi loudly voiced disturbing the few batters around them. Amelia raised a brow and Satoshi coughed into a closed fist.

"Go ahead then, do you need any help?" Amelia asked.

"Nope! I was watching you so closely I already know how to do it!" Satoshi said full of confidence and skipped to the plate. Amelia scoffed but stepped off to the side with a smile on her face.

A few minutes passed and Amelia came to a conclusion. _Satoshi… he really tried, that's all I can say. It was like watching a kid try to catch butterflies with a bucket._ The defeated middle schooler came out with his head held low glaring at the bat in his hands.

"Baseball isn't that easy kid. You barely used your hips and your arms were all over the place. At least you kept your eye on the ball at least. Not a total failure" Amelia said while conveniently turning her head to the side. Takashi walked over to his brother and took the bat out of his hands. Patting Satoshi on the shoulder he walked up to the plate and raised his bat to the imaginary outfield.

"Who does he think he is? Does he even know what doing that means?" Amelia stated turning to Satoshi only to see that he was a lost cause. He had the puppy adoration look aimed at his brother which made Amelia step away.

Takashi took his stance and not a single pitch was thrown when Amelia busted out laughing. "His... his face is so serious, but his butt... hehe… his butt is sticking so far out its like he is sitting down. AND HIS ARMS! I can't… I can't watch… I need to go outside." She said hunched over holding her stomach as she went to walk outside. Satoshi just stood still in confusion and continued to watch his brother battle the unknown enemy.

Not long after the brothers walked outside and joined the now composed Amelia. Takashi wore a pleased look on his face and was happy he was able to hit a ball at the end, which made Amelia start to laugh once again. He raised a brow at her but she just gave him a wide grin and give him a light pat on the arm.

"You guys… just stick to Kendo." Amelia said with a shake of her head. Before they had a chance to retort she slapped them on the back and motioned for them to walk down the street.

"Since I picked that activity, was there anything you guys wanted to do?" Amelia asked once they had gotten a good distance from the cages. The two brothers shrugged their shoulders content to follow their "leader".

"Then I guess I better go then, I leave in 4 days to go back to work and there are some people I want to see today." She said.

"What are you doing tomorrow night? Its Takashi's birthday and we are having a big party. Our parents want to meet you so please come!" Satoshi asked grabbing Amelia's hands and pulling her close to his face. Takashi coughed giving a look to his brother causing Satoshi to frantically step back in embarrassment.

"I guess I could swing by for a bit, what is your address?" She asked kind of weirded out from the sudden exchange.

"Don't worry, I will come to pick you up myself at 7." Satoshi said waving off Amelia's question.

"If you insist. Tell your parents I will be happy to meet them." She said smiling slightly. Patting her head Takashi took out his cellphone and called for his driver. The trio parted ways preparing for the next day's adventure.

After Amelia left Satoshi turned to his brother.

"Do you think your friends will be there?" He asked.

Takashi's face turned white imagining the encounter.

"Yes, all of them."

* * *

 **Whew! I had a hard time writing this one. If you have any suggestions please let me know since I am still a novice writer or if the characters are too off. Hope everyone has an awesome day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone, sorry for disappearing, but I had to focus on school. I'm graduating from college this May and I had to focus on my work. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to all the people who have read my story and have reviewed. It means a lot to me that you took the time out of your day to spend it with the boys and Amelia. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, only my OC's.**

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You saved a kid, who happened to be a Morinozuka, dragged him and his older brother to the batting cages, and are now going to their mansion to meet their parents and all of their rich friends?" Questioned a female voice from the bathroom.

"Yep, I wouldn't believe it if it didn't happen to me." Amelia admitted while fixing her clothes in a mirror. Her friend walked into the room and sat on the bed. Tanaka Aya had been Amelia's best friend since middle school. She was the only person who cared to really stay in touch with Amelia as she moved around the world, something that Amelia appreciated more than any words could tell.

"Well, at least you look good, I didn't think you could pull it off, but I was wrong." Aya said smiling at the satisfied soldier in her uniform. Amelia wore her dress blues and was not afraid to admit that she looked good. Ever since she was a kid she wanted to wear a uniform, and she was proud to show it off. To the onlooker it looked a little bare since this was her first tour, no ribbons or metals, but to Amelia it was perfect.

"I had it dried cleaned and the collar starched since I knew you wanted to see it, who knew it would come in handy." Amelia said while making a few poses in the mirror. Aya rolled her eyes and checked the time. It was 6:50 pm.

"Hey, your little fanboy is coming to pick you up in 10, are you ready to go?" Aya asked getting up to stare out the window.

"Pretty much, just let me grab my hat and wallet and I will be ready to go. And please don't call him my fanboy in front of him, you will only encourage his behavior and I can barely take it already." Amelia asked finally turning away from the mirror. Satoshi had been texting her nonstop about the party all day and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted this night to be over.

A few minutes later a limo showed up and out popped Satoshi bubbling with energy. Amelia inwardly groaned knowing that there would be no end to his excitement. She walked outside and approached the limo with caution.

"Hero-san you look amazing!" Satoshi said saluting the shorter soldier. He then proceeded to walk circles around her taking in every aspect of her uniform.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself. I really like the blue in your kimono." She replied, silently happy her uniform got complemented. Satoshi straightened and puffed out his chest from being praised by his hero. Offering his arm to Amelia the pair walked into the limo getting ready to leave. With a wave to Aya, Amelia was off to meet the Morinozuka family.

The pair arrived at the Morinozuka Mansion and Amelia let out a whistle. The house was a traditional Japanese style mansion that had a beautiful garden. There were a few buildings near the house that Amelia assumed was the dojo and a storage shed. After a few more moments of appreciating the architecture Amelia spotted Takashi. He was standing outside the house waiting for the pair and she approached him with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Takashi! Your kimono looks really sharp, it suits you." She said while giving the birthday boy a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, that suits you as well." He said motioning to her uniform. The two shared a nice relaxing moment of silence as Satoshi went to announce her arrival to his parents. Not even a minute had passed when Satoshi came running out of the house breathing heavily.

"Mom and Dad will be out to meet you shortly, please come in and have something to eat." Satoshi said grabbing Amelia by the hand and pulling her into the house. She looked back at Takashi with a silent plea for help but he just stared at her with a hardly noticeable smile. Feeling betrayed she narrowed her eyes at him and spun around accepting her fate. The excited middle schooler proceeded to drag her to the food table where an array of expensive foods was lined up.

"Wait here, I will go get us something to drink." Satoshi said and hurried off in the opposite direction. _Sure, just leave me alone in a strange house. I'm completely ok with that. Don't even ask what I want and you just run off. It better not be juice._ Amelia silently and sarcastically grumbled looking for a food item she recognized.

"You should try the fruit bowl, the strawberries in it are delicious!" A small voice said from behind her. Amelia turned around and looked down to see a person of unidentifiable age wearing a blue and white suit holding a toy pink rabbit. She couldn't tell if he was a child or a very young looking adult with perverse hobbies so she chose to keep her mouth shut. For some reason he looked familiar yet Amelia couldn't place him. Amelia's gaze went to the bowl he was holding noticing that it was only filled with strawberries.

Raising a brow she commented, "Did you leave any for the rest of us?" Before he could respond Satoshi came running back holding two drinks.

"Hero-san I brought you a beverage, it's juice!" He said holding out the large glass to Amelia.

"Great, just great." Amelia responded hiding her grimace in the rim of the cup. _I should have seen this coming._

Turning back to the mystery man she bowed and said, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced yet, my name is Amelia Creed, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, it's nice to meet you Amelia-chan." He said in a higher pitched voice than he used previously.

"Please do not add 'chan' to my name, I barely know you." Amelia said, slightly creeped out.

"Oh come on Hero-san, it's cu-" Satoshi began to say as a body bumped into himself and Amelia causing them to fall. Amelia's fruit bowl went flying and juice splattered against her dress coat and blouse as she fell to the ground. Amelia made no expression as she looked at the reason behind this accident laying on one of her legs. A blond teenager was yelling at two individuals in the distance causing a massive headache to form for the soldier. Amelia had not fully recovered from her fight earlier and was not happy to have her injured knee be landed on. She glanced over at Satoshi to see him still laying on the ground dazed. Worried that his head injury was affected she pushed the blond teenager off and shuffled over to the middle schooler.

"Satoshi, are you ok?" Amelia asked with a frown on her face.

"I think so Hero-san, but I don't really know what just happened." He said and closed his eyes.

Finally noticing that he wasn't alone in the accident the blond teenager turned around to apologize. Getting on one knee he said "I am so sorry princess, I did not mea-" only to be cut off by Amelia holding up one hand and pinching the bridge of her nose with the other.

"Please stop talking, you will only upset me if you continue." She said looking down at her clothes while inwardly crying.

Sputtering he turned and stalked off to a corner. Takashi came running over. He glanced at Amelia and Satoshi lying on the ground and went to help Amelia up. Dismissing his hand she motioned over to Satoshi saying "He is in worse shape, I think he may have a concussion if he didn't have one already."

Takashi stared at her for a moment before going to help his brother. The odd trio hobbled their way into a side room which turned out to be a study. Amelia sat on a chair and rubbed her knee as Satoshi was placed on a leather couch. A knock was heard on the door and in walked a maid carrying a first aid kit. Takashi took the first aid kit and began to walk over to Ameila but froze at a raised eyebrow. Correcting his course he went to his brother to address the old head injury. Curious, Amelia rose from her chair and limped over to the younger boys. From the little that Amelia understood of injuries, Satoshi was going to live but be pretty lethargic for the next few days.

"We end up getting into the weirdest situation don't we Hero-san?" Satoshi commented with a smile on his face.

Amelia smirked and said " Yes, yes we do, maybe I shouldn't see you anymore." Whether it was due to the head injury or another reason, Satoshi started to cry burying his head in his brother's arm. Feeling awkward since it was a joke, Amelia slowly started patting his head while looking at Takashi for guidance. In that moment two adults walked in, one man and one women who greatly resembled the two Morinozuka boys.

 _Great just great, this is how I meet the parents._

* * *

 **Yay, I finished! I had a hard time writing this one because I did not know how I wanted to introduce the other members. I hope you all liked it. I have said this previously that I am a novice writer, so any constructive criticism or feedback you would like to give is much appreciated!  
**

 **I hope you all have a lovely day/night!**


End file.
